SMS
by Maria A.O
Summary: Ambil rapor! Hari ini ambil rapor! Mau tau bagaimana kecemasan Naruto? Selalu about SMS! Chapter 3 UPDATE :D my first fic in this fandom, so... mind to RnR and CnC? :3
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini Naruto sangat kelaparan dan dia sama sekali tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan kesukaannya, ramen. Tiba-tiba Naruto meraih HP miliknya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Apa yang dilakukannya?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**SMS**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Humor garing, OOC, gajeness**

**By : yovphcutez**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Hei Sasuke,

Sedang apa?

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Sedang bermain laptop. Mengerjakan sebuah tugas…

Ada apa?

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Oh…

Tidak sedang apa-apa. Bosan sekali di sini…

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Lakukan saja sesuatu yang menurutmu menarik, Dobe.

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Makan? :3

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Terserah…

Yang penting jangan ganggu aku.

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Tega sekali kau Teme…

Padahal aku kan selalu perhatian padamu… sekarang kau malah membalasnya dengan sikap seperti ini… kau jahat sekali...

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Kapan kau perhatian padaku?

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Setiap saat!

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Aku tidak merasa diperhatikan olehmu.

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Kau jahat sekali…

Kamu tidak sayang aku?

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

A-apa yang kau katakan?

Kau tidak sakit?

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Tidak…

Hanya aku merasa perutku menyatu dengan tulang punggungku…

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Aku mengerti kondisimu.

Baiklah, datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan membelikanmu ramen.

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Baiklah! XD

Aku datang Teme!

* * *

Begitulah cara Naruto untuk mendapatkan ramen dengan gratis dan tanpa perlu berlutut pada penjual ramen segala. Benar-benar licik ya! Sasuke… Sasuke… mau saja kau diperalat oleh Naruto…

Hehehe

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Halo semuanya ^^

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya~

Oh iya… ini adalah fic yang terinspirasi dari fic "Dear L" di fandom Death Note dalam versi Inggris. Saat membacanya, aku sangat ingin untuk membuat fic ini dalam versi yang lain. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiat fic itu dan berusaha membuatnya seberbeda mungkin. Silahkan memberi saran untuk membuat fic ini semakin berbeda ^^

Aku masih newbie… jadi membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para Senpai sekalian :3

Sekedar pendapat-pun tidak apa-apa

Dan, apakah fic ini boleh dilanjutkan? Jika tidak, saya akan menghapusnya ^^

So…

Mind to review? Critic and Correction too? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini diadakan UTS mendadak bagi siswa SMP Konoha Gakure. Semuanya merasa sangat shock, terutama Naruto. Mendadak gitu lho! Orang pinter aja bisa kewalahan kalau dapat soal UTS mendadak! Apalagi orang bodoh! XP~ Jika isi hati Sasuke seperti ini : _'Duh… gak belajar… bisa gak ya?'_ maka isi hati Naruto : _'Mati aku! Aku mati! Aku mau mati! Aku harus mati! MATI! IYEEEY!'_

Benar-benar deh Naruto itu… ckckck…

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto ya?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**SMS**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Humor garing, OOC, gajeness

**By : **yovphcutez

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Yak! Ujian dimulai sekarang!" ucap Kakashi enteng seenteng bawa karung beras(?) tanpa memperhatikan wajah melas dan hancur milik para muridnya. Sebenarnya sih memperhatikan, cuma karena muka murid-muridnya terlihat nista banget(?), Kakashi hanya memperlihatkan tampang –nyesel-aku-punya-murid-yang-berwajah-gak-elit-kayak-kalian-semua- ke arah murid-murid malangnya.

"ASTOJIM! Susah banget!" teriak Naruto lebay saat membaca isi soal ujiannya itu. Mata Naruto terbelalak, hampir saja matanya lepas! Sedangkan reaksi yang lain cuma cengo berkelanjutan (Sasuke), senyam-senyum gaje (Shikamaru), bertampang melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar sampai ngiler (Choji, dll) dan sisanya mengumpat dalam hati masing-masing (Naruto).

Dengan segera, dikeluarkan HP esia seken miliknya yang sudah butut tak terawat penuh kuman itu. Sepertinya mengetik sebuah SMS.

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Naruto

To :

Tolong kasih tau jawaban nomer 1-10 donk! .

* * *

Naruto segera membuka contact list-nya yang bagian grup. Terlihat bermacam-macam grup :

**Grup contekan : Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara**

**Grup seru-seruan : Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dll**

**Grup gaje : Kiba, Choji, Rock Lee**

**Grup ninja : Sasuke, Sakura**

**Grup gossip ria : Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Temari, Hinata**

Lalu Naruto menekan "_grup contekan_" dan dengan segera sms yang tadi dia tulis terkirim pada contact yang tertera pada _grup contekan_.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, balasan-pun datang…

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Apa gunanya otakmu itu, Dobe?

:P

* * *

From : Shikamaru

To : Naruto

Cih, mendokusai…

Tidak mau!

* * *

From : Neji

To : Naruto

Aku menyesal berteman dengan seorang penyontek…

* * *

From : Gaara

To : Naruto

Aku saja menggunakan pasirku untuk mencari contekan… =="

* * *

Untung saja HP Naruto sudah di-silent dahulu, kalau nggak bisa berabe nieh…

Naruto kaget saat melihat sms yang memenuhi inbox-nya itu. Kalau bisa, dia ingin mencekik satu persatu temannya itu. Tidak setia kawan!

Segera saja Naruto membalas sms-nya itu.

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Otakku lagi nge-hang! Ada virus! Makanya, beri tau jawabannya ya? :3

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Shikamaru

Kau masa' tidak mau membantu temanmu yang cute, sweet dan lovely ini supaya lulus ujian? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Neji

Aku juga akan kecewa punya teman pelit kayak kamu kalau tidak memberikan jawabannya! DX

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Gaara

Oke! Kalau sudah ketemu jawabannya, beri tau aku ya bro!

* * *

Sms-pun masuk dengan cepat…

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Kamu kira otak itu komputer? Kalau-pun memang komputer, aku tetap tidak akan memberi jawaban walaupun otakmu nge-hang atau meledak.

* * *

From : Shikamaru

To : Naruto

Apanya yang cute, sweet dan lovely ini? Menjijikkan! Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Naruto! Harus dikerjakan sendiri!

* * *

From : Neji

To : Naruto

Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku tidak rugi sama sekali. :P

* * *

From : Gaara

To : Naruto

Enak saja! Kamu juga harus mencari jawabannya sendiri! Entah menyontek atau apa-lah~

* * *

Naruto benar-benar depresi berat sampai menjedukkan kepalanya berulang kali ke sudut mejanya sehingga terjadi adegan berdarah di dalam ruang kelas itu. Semua anak hanya cuek bebek kwek kwek saat melihat Naruto yang bercucuran darah, sedangkan Kakashi yang menjadi guru penjaga hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku sambil pakai headset. Wuih… guru sekarang gaul ya =="

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Bebz… teganya dikau ;(

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Shikamaru

Jangan jahat begitu-lah say… =="

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Neji

Kau benar-benar pelit jawaban ya, Neji-koi…

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Gaara

Kok gitu sih… kamu kan ganteng dan baik… jadi kasih jawaban yaaa?

* * *

Wah… Naruto memang penjilat sekali ya… merayu hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban…

Bejat sekali kau Naruto! XP

Lalu… beginilah balasan mereka…

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Menjijikkan… jangan panggil aku Bebz… =="

* * *

From : Shikamaru

To : Naruto

Jangan sms aku lagi, atau kuadukan kelakuanmu nanti SAY…

* * *

From : Neji

To : Naruto

Siapa yang Neji-koi? Kubunuh kau!

Jangan ganggu aku!

* * *

From : Gaara

To : Naruto

Aku memang ganteng dan baik… tapi NO WAY!

Usaha sendiri ya!

Bye!

P.S. : hp-nya aku matikan :P

* * *

Naruto hanya misuh-misuh gaje dalam hatinya karena melihat ke-3 temannya mematikan HP secara bersamaan… wah, komplotan nie XP

Lalu satu-satunya harapan bagi Naruto hanyalah Sasuke tercintanya! Dengan bernafsu dan semangat 40(?), Naruto melancarkan rayuan mautnya kepada Sasuke lewat sms-nya yang sebagian besar mulai ngaco itu…

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Lalu mau aku panggil apa? Cintaku? Manisku? My honey? ^3^

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Jangan bercanda kamu!

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Aku gak pernah bercanda lho… sudahlah! Ayo sayang, berikan jawabanmu padaku ya? Kamu kan sayang aku… :3

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Aku gak sayang kamu jadi aku gak usah kasih jawabanku, oke?

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Jangan begitu-lah… ;(

Aku peluk deh…

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Nggak, makasih…

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Aku ajak kencan…

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Aku orang sibuk jadi NEVER…

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Aku cium oke?

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Mati kau Naruto!

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Ayolah… nanti kita lakukan –piiiip- saja deh…

Yang penting kamu beri jawabannya padaku ya?

* * *

Lalu Naruto yang menunggu jawaban Sasuke atas tawaran nista-nya dikejutkan oleh sebuah sms yang datang…

**~X000X~**

* * *

From : Kakashi

To : Naruto

Jangan ganggu Sasuke lagi oke?

Sekarang kumpulkan lembar jawabanmu!

Kamu tidak kuberi nilai!

* * *

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Kamu tukang ngadu!

* * *

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

:P

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Akhirnya chapter 2 jadi juga… =="

Ini adalah kejadian nyata lho! Tepatnya hari Senin lalu, UTS dimulai… aku ternyata dikirim sebuah sms dari temanku yang menanyakan jawaban, tapi berhubung aku tidak tahu kalau dia kirim sms (soalnya HP-ku disilent, jadi tidak ada getaran) jadi aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban deh :P

Hehehe

Mengenai ending chapter ini, silahkan bayangkan sendiri... aku tidak tega jika Naruto benar-benar tidak diberi nilai~ =3=

Ngomong-ngomong, membuat fic ini benar-benar membuat otak jadi fresh lho :D

Oh iya… sudah agak panjang? Kurang panjang ya? Gomen nee .

Aku berencana membuat fic ini menjadi sederhana dan simpel, khusus untuk membuat otak menjadi fresh! Jadi aku tidak akan membuat fic ini menjadi panjang lebar seperti fic-ku yang lain agar lebih mudah dimengerti, apalagi saat ini aku sedang dalam masa UTS… jadi maafkan aku ya minna-san .

Gomenasai .

Aku harap dengan fic ini, pikiran minna-san bisa jadi rileks ya ^^

Berhubung saat ini adalah saat-saat UTS =="

**Special thanks for :**

**Kaze or wind, Misyel, chiipz, Intan-chan, Oichi tyara no sasori, Oh-chan is ItaBranJustin FG, Yoona Furukawa, Chokoreto Maniac, **dan **Ne Hatake males log in**

Tanpa review dari kalian, chapter ini tidak akan ada ;)**  
**

Hehehe

So...

Mind to review? Critic or Correction? :3

Oke deh, minna-san…

Jaa Nee! XDD

P.S. : agar bisa menangkap humor dari fic ini, silahkan membayangkan reaksi atau wajah para chara ketika membaca sms-sms Naruto yang gaje ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana sekolah Konoha Gakure sangat ramai. Dipenuhi oleh orang tua, guru, dan murid-murid yang berbagai macam jenisnya. Ada yang masih waras dalam kategori selamat sejahtera, ada yang agak gila dalam kategori stress dan ada yang benar-benar 'tidak tertolong' dalam kategori NARUTO!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**SMS**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Humor garing, OOC, gajeness, hits sho-ai yang banyaaak banget XDD

**By : **yovphcutez

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Semua murid mulai mengucurkan keringat panas (males dingin mulu XP) dari dahi ke leher lalu ke dada dan yang terakhir ke telapak kaki (rinci banget XDD). Mereka begitu ketakutan melihat pembunuh bayaran (baca: guru) yang akan memakan orang tua mereka. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pengambilan rapor. Semua aib mereka ketika di sekolah akan dibeberkan secara live kepada orang tua murid. Dari aib yang kecil seperti ngompol saat dimarahi guru sampai aib terbesar yaitu ketahuan melakukan –piiiip- dengan hot-nya sambil mengeluarkan desahan ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Ano… sepertinya aib yang terakhir ini benar-benar gila =="

Minato sebagai orang tua dari Naruto berkata dengan tegas bahwa jika nilai Naruto jelek, dia dilarang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Yap! Minato sangat perhatian jadi dia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah partner anaknya saat melakukan –piiip- seperti yang telah dikatakan di atas tadi. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak tau kalau ayahnya mengetahui kelakuan nista-nya dengan Sasuke. Dan alhasil Naruto jadi sangat terpukul… karena dia tahu kalau dia itu bodoh, tidak berguna, otaku dang, dan- (dihajar Naruto) oke… pokoknya di bawah rata-rata deh! Jadi Naruto sangat yakin bahwa dia akan mendapat nilai jelek. Tapi dia tidak rela jika harus tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke! Berhubungan dalam artian di sini itu semacam: bicara, memegang tangan, berpelukan, merangkul, dll terutama melakukan –piiip-!

Dengan sigap, tanggap dan tidak jelas, Naruto mengeluarkan HP-nya yang makin hari bukannya diupgrade tapi malah didowngrade(?)… ckckck :P

Lalu sebuah sms-pun dikirimkan pada…

MINATO?

**~X000X~**

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Papiku cayank a.k.a Minato

Ayah… bisakah hukuman untukku diganti?

* * *

From: Papiku cayank a.k.a Minato

To: Naruto

Kenapa begitu? Sudah yakin kalau dapat nilai jelek?

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Papiku cayank a.k.a Minato

Iya… sudah menyerah… kalau merah ya sudah… kalau hitam ya sudah… kalau tidak bertemu Sasuke…

MATI! TTATT

* * *

From: Papiku cayank a.k.a Minato

To: Naruto

Kamu itu Naruto… sekali tidak tetap tidak!

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Papiku cayank a.k.a Minato

Teganya… papi mau kalau Naruto mati?

* * *

From: Papiku cayank a.k.a Minato

To: Naruto

Lumayan… bisa menghemat ramen sih… :P

* * *

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam kaku. 'Buset… papi gue kok bejad sekali sih? Masa lebih mementingkan ramen dibandingkan anaknya?' begitulah batin sang anak tak lupa sambil mengumpat dan mengutuk ayahnya menjadi babi. Anak-anak, perhatian! Tindakan seperti itu adalah nista tingkat tinggi! Tidak boleh dilakukan karena dapat menyebabkan Hipertensi! XP~

Yah… karena Naruto tau kalau Minato itu keras kepala kayak cangkang keong yang sekali diinjak langsung hancur(?), Naruto segera mengeluarkan HP-nya yang butut itu dari saku bajunya yang bolong.

**~X000X~

* * *

**

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Cin… gimana ini? Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu kamu lagi~ =3=

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Jangan panggil aku cinta =="

Baguslah

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Apanya yang bagus? T.T

Jahatnya kau Say…

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Terserah dengan cin, say, dll =="

Emang jahat :P

Memangnya kenapa kok tidak bisa bertemu lagi?

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Aku sudah terlanjur janji kalau aku dapat nilai merah, kita tidak bisa melakukan –piip- lagi…

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Di pikiranmu hanya ada itu saja ya? =="

Sudahlah… salahmu sendiri tidak mau belajar

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Kau ini memihak siapa sih? DX

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Minato :P

Oke, mungkin Minato akan meringankan hukumanmu kalau Kakashi tidak berkata yang lebih buruk lagi tentang kamu Dobe…

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Eh? Kok bisa?

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja… Kakashi pasti akan membeberkan seluruh kebejatanmu ketika mengambil rapor di sekolah pada Minato nanti

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Termasuk soal melakukan –piip- denganmu?

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu… =="

Sekarang, cepatlah rayu Kakashi jika masih mau melakukan –piip- denganku dan katakan jangan bilang soal –piip- pada Minato

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Roger!

* * *

Maka Naruto segera mengirim SMS pada Kakashi atas perintah Sasuke yang menyangkut soal –piip-

Ternyata Sasuke ini diam-diam menghanyutkan ya… sama saja dengan Naruto, tetap saja mau melakukan –piip- :P

Oke… oke… hilangkan kemesuman otak para readers semua dulu XP –ditimpuk-

**~X000X~

* * *

**

From: Naruto

To: Kakashi

Oi Kakashi! Demi kelancaran hubunganku dan Sasuke, jangan katakan soal –piip- pada ayahku ya!

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Naruto

Siapa kau seenak jidat menyuruhku?

Oh iya! Aku hampir saja lupa untuk mengatakan tentang hal itu nanti pada ayahmu, terima kasih sudah diingatkan :P

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Kakashi

Ah! Jadi kamu lupa ya? Bodohnya aku!

Please~ permintaan pertama dari seribu permintaan seumur hidup nih!

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Naruto

Perasaan kamu dari dulu memang bodoh deh! Aku baru sadar… kamu tidak memanggilku dengan "Pak"? Aku ini guru tau!

Gila kamu! Ogah! Permintaan sekali seumur hidup juga gak bakal aku kabulin kok :P

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Kakashi

Ayolah~ nanti aku dekatkan dengan Sakura deh!

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Naruto

Dari mana kamu tau kalau yang kuincar itu Sakura? Jangan coba-coba mengancam ya!

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Kakashi

Indra ke-enam! XP

Yeee… mau dibantu gak?

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Naruto

Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Tidak perlu dibantu! Kalau dibantu sama kamu yang ada malah hancur!

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Kakashi

Nggak menghargai! Tapi aku tau banyak tentang Sakura lho! :P

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Naruto

Jangan coba bohong deh!

Tapi kalau memang tau… apa saja yang kamu tau?

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Kakashi

Ciri-ciri lelaki idamannya dan ukuran tubuhnya! XP

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Naruto

Eh? Benarkah?

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Kakashi

Kalau gak mau ya sudah

:P

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Naruto

Oke! Tidak akan kuberi tau soal –piip- ke ayahmu deh! Tapi beri tahu aku informasi tentang Sakura!

* * *

Ternyata Kakashi ini sama saja =="

Mau saja masuk dalam perangkap murahan(?) buatan Naruto! Tapi tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah sms yang masuk ke HP mereka.

**~X000X~

* * *

**

From: Papiku cayank a.k.a Minato

To: Naruto

Percuma saja kau membujuk gurumu… ayah sudah tau. Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Sasuke lagi! Kalau kencan dll masih boleh, kecuali –piip-

* * *

From: Sakura

To: Kakashi

Dasar guru mesum!

* * *

From: Naruto

To: Sasuke

Kenapa dikasih tau ke ayah sih? .

Tapi makasih ya! Berkat Teme hukumannya diringankan XD~ -peluk-

* * *

From: Kakashi

To: Sasuke

Kau yang memberi tau Sakura ya? Dari mana kau tau?

Awas kau nanti Sasuke!

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Mau kasih tau saja :P

Iya –peluk balik-

:P

* * *

From: Sasuke

To: Naruto

Indra ke-enam! XP~

:P

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Akhirnya apdet juga XDD~

Gomenasai kalau telat banget update-nya DX! Soalnya gak ada ide sih~ =="

Ide-ide untuk cerita ini kan diambil dari kenyataan XDD~

Mumpung hari kamis kemarin aku ambil rapor sisipan, jadi aku juga membuat yang bertema tentang rapor tapi sepertinya melenceng ya? Hehehe…

Ini adalah cerita yang mencerminkan kecemasan para murid kalau mau mengambil rapor XP! Benar lho! Biasanya kalau mau mengambil rapor, pasti guru itu bakal rewel banget dan banyak mengomel ke orang tua soal gimana perkembangan kita di sekolah yang kedengarannya seperti sedang bergosip! Gila deh =="

Tapi untungnya guruku cuma bilang gini… "kalau anak ini sih… gak masalah kok."

Huraay XDD~ senangnyaaaa~

Hehehe :D

Semoga chapter ini bisa membuat minna-san lebih rileks ya :) kan sekarang banyak yang masih dalam masa UTS ya? Hehehe

**Special thanks for :**

**Kazuma big tomat, Oichi tyara no sasori, Misyel, preciousreina, Kirara Yuukansa, Hana Hirogaru males login, Mels, yogscatlght, AthenaLis, Yoona Furukawa, **dan **AnnaYuki  
**

Ganbatte minna-san yang mau UTS ataupun sedang UTS! :)

Oke minna-san, mind to review? Critic or Correction? X3

Jaa Nee! XDD


End file.
